1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydroelectric system and, more particularly, to a hydroelectric system which is operably disposed in a river which uses a turbine generator which receives water accelerated past a venturi flow restriction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively small, non-navigable rivers flow through, or in close proximity to, each and every major U.S. city. A pressure force is exerted at each and every point along such a river. U.S. Geological Survey flow rate data suggest that U.S. rivers flow continuously. For example, the Mad, Stillwater and Great Miami Rivers which flow through Dayton, Ohio, United States of America were studied for design purposes and it was found that there has never been a time over the last eighty-eight years when an appreciable flow was not manifest. These observations imply that such rivers provide a readily-available energy source.
This readily-available energy source has been overlooked because existing methods applied to low flow rates, low head, shallow channel depths and slow flow velocities do not generate substantial amounts of power, nor are they cost effective. Existing methods also posed regulatory concerns, primarily because of their potentially negative affect on fish and other marine life. An additional problem or concern with rivers is their inherent level changes due to rain and in turn flooding which introduces significant debris into the river and can pose potential damage to hydroelectric sources in their flow path.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for hydroelectric system designed for use in relatively small, non-navigable rivers which addresses deficiencies inherent in the prior art.